Olierus
Backstory The depths of a dark dimension filled with nothing more than gaseous space is the most primitive memory the divine being self-named Olierus can recall. Ignorant of the origin of his own creation, all Olierus could do was drift across the cosmos, watching in awe at the formation of all things. Of the elements, of the stars and many worlds, and of the creation and evolution of life itself. He found an unwavering fascination in all of this happening before his being. The natural structure that reality had taken over the countless eons he watched was...pleasing to him. As sentient life had began to emerge in several worlds, he decided to shift into a body to replicate the different creatures he saw, as a way to study and understand their existence more efficiently. After studying how the consciousness of these beings worked after centuries of watching as empires had risen and fallen, as life had been created and destroyed for countless generations, he had come to accept that this is how the world works. Bringing interference to the souls of these beings was unnecessary to him, as doing so would alleviate the natural order of what the universe intended, such is what interests him the most. Proceeding his time observing and forming his own ideals concerning the natural order, Olierus had taken flight to roam among the universe yet again. He started to develop the ability to observe the cosmos before him, hailing from his divine will alone, in order to gain knowledge on the possibility of the divine order being disrupted. This extrasensory perception that he developed would give him notice of another divine being similar in nature to himself among the stars. Curiosity overtaking him, Olierus traveled to this entities’ location, discovering him to be unconscious, floating in the middle of the desolate void of space. Olierus had gotten closer, and awakened the strange character before him. As the divine entity awakened, fear and awe overwhelmed the small creature when he laid eyes upon Olierus’ large stature. The Divine Beings conversed for a long while 'till Olierus concluded to bring the amnesiac entity with him, and pass on his knowledge. Olierus donned a name upon him as well; “Seran”. Forming a bond that could only be compared to a brotherhood, the both of them floated throughout the dimension together, observing, studying, and gaining more information on the cosmos and how it worked, both receiving cosmic control and immeasurable power in the process. This even allowed them access to new realities foreign to them to research as well. For all that had happened, they considered themselves to have reached a state of complete zen. Disorder and distress had befallen on both of them when Olierus sensed several new entities taking form across the multiverse, one's who began to destroy and corrupt the worlds of several life forms. An immediate response was taken by Olierus and his brother, retaliating against these malicious creations of chaos. Preceding these events, the two brothers had never been in a true battle such as this one, so they were outmatched in experience alone, though this inherent disadvantage of them was alleviated by nothing more than their power and will, giving them the strength to fight on even after being gashed, gorged, and torn apart by the demons they opposed. The battle had gone on for countless millennia, death and brutality engulfing everywhere they fought. It was nightmare given physical form. The intensity of this battle began to take its toll on both of the Divine brethren. It was but a short matter of time until Olierus had fell victim to his wounds, barely capable of continuing the ensuing battle, leading him to seeth on to the last string of life he had left. In an act of courage, the ever frightened Seran had taken Olierus to a universe of great distance, tending to his brother’s wounds. After Olierus had been fully healed, he and his brother had a long and tense conversation about what course of action they must take next, finally resulting in them deciding that acquiring more strength would be the greatest solution to taking down the chaotic hoards. Both of them trained in the martial form of combat, traveling across the multiple realms to acquire new skills and abilities to aid them. Their years of travel and discourse lead them to finding an entity who could forge weaponry of the Gods. Upon their arrival, the wise forger was aware of and told them the origin of their existence, hailing from the blood of the Gods themselves being spilled upon the mortal realm, and this included all the chaotic entities they also fought, as well as magic in general. Olierus being the blood of “Order” and Seran being the blood of “Justice”. This revelation made Olierus realize that he is indeed not formed of the natural order, nor is anything supernatural, meaning that the universe most certainly shouldn’t be this way. He took this down to the deepest depths of his existence, unsure of how to feel about it, and saving this knowledge for later use. After the old man explained this to the brothers, he deemed them worthy to wield the powerful arms that he created, seeing as they only desired order and justice to be brought upon the realms, making a perfect match for each other. Olierus was settled with the spear known as “Astral Breaker” and Seran a shield by the name of “Solar Eclipse”. The man granted both a warning that if they let their mind slip into idolatry, then the weapons would corrupt their existence. Of course, both attempted to head his warning...but sometimes, attempts may falter. Both Divine entities returned to the chaotic battlefield, going forthright to annihilate the chaotic beings and using their newly founded weapons and abilities to bring back peace upon the land that had been corrupted and mutilated. During the centuries that this went on, Olierus was incapable of finding his brother any part of the realm he had observed, and soon he found out that his brother had been been slaughtered in the midst of combat. Once this information was exposed to him, he became overwhelmed with hatred and rage, and this fury was taken advantage of by his weapon. After centuries of ferocious combat, the spear had used his fury and rage as a vessel to control his mind, and manipulate it to only focus on his original desires for order within the multiverse. After the war was done, the spear had maliciously corrupted and accentuated his desire for order, causing him to believe anything supernatural within the multiverse was a hindrance to existence itself. This new ideology lead him to slaughtering the benevolent supernatural entities of the multiverse, including archangels and even wizards who only desired to protect their realm. All of this torment that Olierus caused was quickly taken notice by another being of the multiverse who believed he could match the Cosmic Knight of Order and stop him. The entity had discovered Olierus’ position, and when he revealed himself to the lord of Order, he stated, “Brother. I am here to stop you.” Appearance Olierus is technically nothing more than a formless mass of stardust, capable of reshaping the particles that creates him into any form he desires, though this certainly doesn’t mean there aren’t specific forms he prefers to don upon himself. After gaining immense knowledge on the physiology and shape of humans, Olierus decided to present his human form as a very pale old man, with a pure white beard of quite long stature, as well as very old and raggedy, curly hair of the same hue of color. The clothes this form wears are quite simple; nothing more than a pure white robe with undergarments, both he designed to fit perfectly to accompany this form. In combat, however, Olierus brings upon himself a set of incredibly durable and heavy armor forged of stardust. This form looks incredibly angelic and godlike, representing his nature as a godlike and divine being. Though, since he doesn’t present this form to humans, he rather uses it as a way to come off as intimidating to all enemies who oppose him. The armor itself is mostly reminiscent of medieval knights that he’s come across upon the eons he’s spent studying humanity, though it does have other features hailing from the likes of gladiators in the times of Ancient Greece and Rome to really give off a powerful and menacing vibe. Personality Prior to the corruption that Astral Breaker brought upon his very existence, Olierus could be best described as...curious. Someone who yearns to learn more about not only the reality he was formed in, but also the meaning of his very existence itself. He would do nearly anything to acquire knowledge, as long as such actions did not damage any innocent entities or disturb the natural order itself, such as shifting his shape to blend into his surroundings, or going completely invisible, attaining knowledge slowly and steadily through these methods. Speaking of the natural order, this concept is what drives him the most, and before learning more about his existence from the ancient forger, he never understood why, but still accepted it, since seeing the dimensions go by normally was an enchanting sight. He’d do anything to protect the order, disallowing himself from ever interacting with the mortal realm, and if he were to ever, by any chance, accidentally affect, he’d feel ashamed in himself, believing he failed his own quest for protection, and use his powers in an attempt to undo what he had done. Upon the discovery of his adopted brother, Seran, Olierus showed a more...kind and respectful side of himself. He wasn’t sure of how to interact with other entities like himself, as he never knew such entities existed until this surprise was brought upon him. To Seran, Olierus is like an older brother, and likewise, the Blood of Order looks to Seran as both a student and kin. As such, Olierus was enlightened by the idea of teaching Seran in his order spreading ways, and Seran, being of the Blood of Justice, saw Olierus as just and righteous, deciding that standing by his side for as long as they live would be the best course of action for both. To his brother, Olierus shows compassion and develops care, finding something else to be enlightened about other than the acquisition of knowledge, as well as the natural order of the Apeirorealm, otherwise known as the infinite multiverse, itself. The distortion of Astral Breaker had taken control and mutilated the man who once expressed fairness and optimism, turning all of this into hatred and rage, causing the divine being to only care for his original ideals, accentuated to a malicious and destructive level, becoming a ravager in the process. This new man, if you can even refer to Olierus as such while in this state, is nothing more than a killer. Known now as the destroyer of change, his mind becomes completely immature and childish, believing all things supernatural must come to an end, as they don’t deserve to exist in the first place, even destroying things like innocent elf children or juvenile animals with the capacity to speak fluently to humans with no remorse. This is all because he lost his brother, the only other thing he cared for besides order within the realm. His anger and hatred for what killed his kin was taken advantage of by the spear, now causing Olierus to believe he lost the only other thing that gave him purpose, making him uncaring of the damages he’d cause to supernatural entities in the events where he lashes out. For a mighty while, Olierus was considered solitary, desiring not for help from other beings, even if they shared the same goals as himself in the elimination of everything supernatural. He would kill them all the same as they were among the beings who exist outside the natural order within Olierus' perception. However, after finding out that he's made quite a name for himself within the Apeirorealm and with so many cults developing around his ideologies and beliefs, Olierus had given many thoughts on the idea of receiving help. Help. Something he hadn't had since Seran...After finally accepting the help that had been offered to him, Olierus became a much more methodical and commanding person over these beings, using his duplicative ability to carry out his thoughts and desires to them much further than his normal reach would allow him to. Olierus became very tactful and more charismatic as a result, being able to lead hordes of orderly armies into battle and being able to dispose of the chaos that opposed his ideologies efficiently almost every single time. Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-B, Varies up to 2-A with Astral Breaker | 3-C, Varies up to 2-A with Astral Breaker | 6-A to 5-A with duplicates depending on how far they are from the original, Varies up to 2-A with Astral Breaker Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+ (Comparable to Erika Devins, who could pull all visible stars in the sky down upon earth), likely Solar System level (Was merely staggered by Emma’s attacks and should be much, much more powerful than her considering his age and experience. One of the Primordials compared his attacks to the force of hundreds of billions of suns exploding in your midst.), All of his attacks ignore durability in some way, Varies up to Multiverse level+ with Astral Breaker (The force his Spear exerts is directly proportional to the amount of chaos his opponent can cause, reaching to the power of and even harming the Primordials, beings who watch over and control the entire Apeirorealm.) | Galaxy level (Comparable to and even surpasses some of the other most powerful of cosmic knights, who can reshape and control galaxies to obey their will. Could do so himself to restore order in an entire galaxy.), Varies up to Multiverse level+ with Astral Breaker | Continent level '''to '''Large Planet level '''with duplicates depending on how far they are from the original (The weakest of duplicates exist in the furthest reaches of the multiverse from Olierus, and could take on beings who can rupture portions of planets comparable to the size of continents in our real world. The stronger variations could battle with entities who could control gas giants roughly twice the size of Jupiter), '''Varies up to Multiverse level+ with Astral Breaker Speed: Massively FTL+ (Could drift across the entire universe with his brother in only a few days. Fought on par with Erika, who pulled every star from the sky down to earth in seconds), Varies up to Immeasurable with Astral Breaker (The spear could catch The Primordials off-guard) | Immeasurable (Could Parry Constantine’s attacks, which were so fast that they came out before they even happened), Varies up to Immeasurable with Astral Breaker | Immeasurable '''(Even the weakest variations could perform feats such as parrying attacks that were so fast they could hit in the past, as this becomes a common technique of supernatural entities), '''Varies up to Immeasurable with Astral Breaker Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Comparable to Erika’s telekinesis, which could pull all the stars in the sky down to earth) | Galactic (Can control and move an entire galaxy with shrugs) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class+, likely Solar System Class, Varies up to Multiversal+ with Astral Breaker | Galactic, Varies up to Multiversal+ with Astral Breaker | Continent Class '''to '''Large Planet Class '''with duplicates depending on how far they are from the original, '''Varies up to Multiversal+ with Astral Breaker Durability: At least Large Star level+ (Was only staggered by Erika’s attacks), likely Solar System level (Scaling to his Attack Potency), Varies up to Multiverse level+ with Astral Breaker (His spear can protect him from forces of power up to this level, as all of it’s statistics are directly proportional to its opposition’s level of power.) | Galaxy level (Tanked hits from Constantine, who is comparable to himself), Varies up to Multiverse level+ with Astral Breaker | Continent level '''to '''Large Planet level '''with duplicates depending on how far they are from the original (Could trade blows with beings who could harm him.), '''Varies up to Multiverse level+ with Astral Breaker. Stamina: Limitless. Olierus is a being who, to say that he can continue going no matter what, would be a massive understatement. The Divine being of Order can live off of willpower alone to allow him to press forward no matter the circumstance. Absolute annihilation brought upon to his body, mind, soul, and abstract concepts he represents will barely phase him, as long as his desire for order still presides. He could fight chaotic entities for millennia along with his brother, showing little signs of ware afterwards, this intense battle spirit increases even more after his brother’s death. Range: Low Multiversal (His attacks and senses can easily spread into other universes and he can even teleport across them with a mere thought. His time based abilities can freeze every point in time in several universes at once), Multiversal with his Duplicates (They can travel much farther out of his own reach, but losing much power the further they are away from him), Varies up to Multiversal+ with Astral Breaker (The distance the spear can travel is directly proportional to the power of the being it’s used against, reaching the same distance that the Primordials could reach.) Standard Equipment: Astral Breaker Intelligence: Supergenius. Being a Cosmic Knight, Olierus is an incredibly wise and astute being, arguably one of the wisest entities to ever exist within the entirety of the Apeirorealm. As a being who has studied things such as quantum physics, laws, magic, and the very fabric and nature of reality itself for billions upon billions of years, it comes as no surprise that Olierus’ intellect surpasses even the most knowledgeable Cosmic Knights by the time of his inception. Though entities such as Seran have been able to surpass his combat and intellectual abilities in some aspects, solely due to how they prefer to specialize certain aspects of their powers and abilities, such as Olierus' defensive capability, which, while powerful and impressive, doesn’t compare to the likes of Seran. However, he more than makes up for this with his knowledge in fighting strategy and sheer brute force he brings upon others, the latter caused mostly by his own weapon’s corruption, but is still rather impressive nonetheless. He picks apart at his opponent with deadly accuracy, finding the slightest weakness or hole in their strategy, exploiting this to it’s extreme in the process, whether it be physical or even emotional. His desire to create order has given him the ability to process information faster than all man-made machines combined, and he uses this in combat excellently, as to make sure all supernatural entities are completely shattered and broken in the process of battle. Once a man who fought for honor, Olierus would even start to resort to several tricks while in the midst of battle, such as creating a clone of himself that’s identical to his true self, even if it was weaker and analyzed quantum particle by quantum particle, to get a cheap shot in on his adversary as his anger, hatred, and savagery would only grow. His years of experience has allowed him to become a master at not only using his spear, but also in the use of martial combat, both of which strike directly towards his opponent in order to make sure they cease to exist. In general, he is considered to be unparalleled in almost all fields he excels in, and his knowledge is one of the main reasons he’s considered one of the most dangerous threats within the Apeirorealm. Weaknesses: At first, Olierus had practically no combat experience and could only continue battle through will alone, though this diminished greatly as he started to train with his brother. After obtaining the Astral Breaker, his mind became more frenzied and enraged, causing him to leap into battle and attack entities he despises without much of a second thought. Premonitions or reminders of his brother can obstruct his mind for a moment, which can be used to take advantage of him in the midst of combat. The more powerful an entity is in terms of the chaos they can conjure, the more strain is brought upon him by his spear trying to equate to their power. Key: Upon Birth | Knight of Order | Avatar Replicas Powers and Abilities |-|By Himself=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery in Martial Arts, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 8; Exists completely separate from life and death. Relies on the concept of order to keep existing), Acausality (Types 2 and 4) Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can easily reform himself from nothing more than Quantum Particles), Unparalleled Spear Master, Social Influencing, Enhanced Senses/Clairvoyance, True Flight, Intangibility, Enhanced Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Shapeshifting, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Reversal and Time Stop), Probability Manipulation (Can affect and change quantum probability to his liking), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm the abstract, intangible, and the Non-Corporeal), Causality Manipulation, Duplication, Power Nullification (Can obliterate the resistances and regeneration of other beings up to a Mid-Godly level), Indomitable Will, Reactive Evolution and Forcefield Creation (His passive set of forcefields constantly evolve to protect him from new circumstances), Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Dimensional Travel, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Transmutation, Extremely powerful resistance to physical, magical, conceptual, and reality based attacks, all of his own abilities, and all the powers of several other cosmic knights. |-|With the Astral Breaker=All previous abilities, including Order Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reactive Power Level, Can create wounds that cannot be healed from, Destruction (Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation), Aura (Overwhelming), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3) *'Unendliche Ordnung:' The unending desire that is Olierus, hailing from his physiology as the Blood of Order. As a result of this, all of the powers that he’s developed revolve around the concept of keeping and spreading order. These are all channeled through his mind, body, and soul to unleash devastating attacks that can harm supernatural entities of all types, including ghosts, undead entities, and even abstract beings themselves. His order powers are of such magnitude that they increase depending on how chaotic the entity he is facing in the first place, though even against most beings, he is still powerful enough to annihilate stars, vaporize planets, and perceive light as only moving inches in a few minutes due to his enhanced physiology and physical characteristics. He’s developed several abilities thanks to his origin and physiology, such as the following: **'Forged of the Cosmos' Tears: '''Olierus' body is composed of pure stardust that gathered around the Blood of Order, and he is capable of manipulating and controlling it to his will, letting him towards a pathway to many forms to transform and contort himself into. He can bend and manipulate this form in order to spread himself apart to avoid attacks and abilities, essentially being intangible as a result. **'Watcher of All:' Olierus’ desires for order and to stop chaos manifested in the form of the ability to detect chaos across several universes, allowing him to see and observe chaotic entities from hundreds of universes away, allowing him to know his next target. This ability is so enhanced that he can even see beings who have temporarily erased themselves from existence and somehow still be able to act and move while in this state. **'Tempus Infinitum:' Stemming from a desire to repair the natural world to its original state, Olierus is capable of manipulating time of up to galactic scales at his most powerful in order to revert the world to what it once was, being powerful enough to even heal wounds upon the very fabric of the universe that were once said to be unhealable. Olierus has gained the capacity to use this on his own abilities, rewinding time on his attacks so that they hit thousands, millions, even trillions of times over in an instant as his complex processing capabilities have allowed him to do so, give him a unique temporal martial art. He can also use this power to stop every bit of time itself across multiple universes at once, making sure no more chaos can spread and allowing him to deal with it before it can cause any more damage. **'Acausality:' As a multiversal anomaly hailing from higher dimensional territory, Olierus can only exist in one place and in one point in time, having no real connection to the regular causality and “fated” pathway of the universe itself. He is completely disconnected from such things as a Cosmic Knight, and they have little to no bearing on his existence. **'Duplication:' Hailing from Olierus wanting to spread the natural order of existence faster and taking less risks in doing so, the Blood of Order learned how to replicate his mind, body, and soul after many an eon of studying his existence. He can create a maximum of eight nigh-indistinguishable replicas of himself, all of which having similar power to himself. Each one does lose power the further distance they are to the original, though this is mitigated if he simply wants to scout universes far out of his own reach for the purpose of tactical planning. If they’re all within the same universe as himself, they’re only about one eighth less powerful than his normal self. **'Apeironegation:' Seeing as the resistances and healing capabilities of another entity would hinder Olierus’ chances of destroying them, he created several wards that he placed upon all his abilities in order to completely annihilate and pierce through countless layers of forcefields and resistances that they may have. **'Manipulation of Energy: A being of a divine status such as his has the power to bend energy around themselves on a massive scale. For Olierus, he uses this power mostly for offensive purposes, allowing him to create energy from the quantum particles and firing it at his opponents as projectiles of massive proportions, all of which harm entities on every level of their existence and can even convert them to pure energy itself. This energy can then be converted to help the restoration of the world, brought on by his complex knowledge on matter. **'Unvoidable: '''Olierus is a being who's willpower is strong enough to allow him to roam throughout purgatory itself, a realm that normally erases entities from existence in an instant. This is due to this void of absolute nothingness being controlled by it's multiversal ruler, meaning Olierus' resistance is above this king's potency to erase beings from all possibility. **'Stable Anchorage: 'Olierus is strong enough to negate changes to his being and anything related to it through the manipulation of the Chorus of the Cosmos. Entities who can tap into this are capable of changing "notes", which represent different nouns and abstractions across the entire multiverse. Olierus has his own set of "notes" which, even when attempted to be changed in the cosmic symphony, do nothing to himself as an entity and are completely denied through the power of his will alone. **'Psiokinesis: 'Using his power as a Cosmic Knight, Olierus is donned with the capacity to control things through the power of his mental will alone. While paling in comparison to those who specialize in psychic power, Olierus is anything but underwhelming when he shows off his psychokinetic capability. ***'Telekinesis: 'The power of Olierus' mind is so great that he can manipulate and move whatever he desires using his mind and will alone. With this, Olierus can explode, implode, or move entire planets or other celestial bodies of massive proportion. His telekinetic abilities are so precise that he manipulates the very particles that create reality itself, allowing him to essentially remake and reshape the world as he pleases. ***'Mental Desecration: 'The precise power of his brain lets him plow into the minds of other entities and manipulate them as he pleases, though he doesn't always do this. He can also uses this to simply share his thoughts and communicate with others across the multiverse. Though, when he's not doing this, he's transforming other entities into vegetables, giving him the opportunity to end them for good. ***'Teleportation: 'Analyzing all of the quantum particles in himself has not only granted the Blood of Order the ability to duplicate his own being, but also to transport these particles of himself wherever his mind desires. With this, he can teleport across universes in an instant, as well as other entities that he desires. He can even rip them apart by teleporting specific aspects of their body off of them, mutilating them in the process. *'Astral Breaker: The Spear that Olierus had obtained after being deemed worthy of such a weapon by the Forger of Gods, this is the very thing that took advantage of his anger and hate to make him want to spread the natural order of the universe no matter what, and when this impossible task is complete, he would erase himself with the spear in the end. The power of this weapon is nothing to scoff at, equalizing the consequences of falling into the trap, giving it a mind of it’s own. The abilities granted by this give Olierus the ability to obliterate the very concept of chaos across the multiverse itself, passively spreading law and order throughout anywhere Olierus can reach to in order to do so. His definition of order is anything that is supernatural in nature, including the likes of ghosts, demons, angels, and gods. The Blood of Order is also capable of calling it back to his side whenever he so desires it to, and can manipulate space, time, and quantum probability itself to make it instantly collide with and destroy his opponent on all levels of existence. **'Absolute Breaker:' The spear passively adapts and evolves in power so that it can become strong enough to match any chaos that opposes Olierus’ existence. Due to his aforementioned perception of chaos, this means that the spear is capable of matching and dealing with multiversal supernatural entities leagues above his own abilities. Though depending on the increase in power, this may cause a strain on the entirety of Olierus’ being, and if it becomes too powerful for too long, it could completely destroy Olierus, erasing him from existence, though this rarely happens as he knows how to preserve his existence and effectively use the spear in order to make sure this fate doesn’t fall upon him. The most powerful this can become is enough to challenge the primordial entities of existence, however, this is usually a sure-fire way to get Olierus killed. **'''Conceptual Weaponry: '''The Weapon was not just created for Olierus, but after so many years of use, it has become an essential part of his being. He and the spear are the same thing, thus making attempts at copying or replicating it for oneself near impossible. Analyzing it in order to do something like this would be like attempting to tank the full power of the weapon brought upon your very being, and would very likely kill you. Even if you are capable of doing so, you wouldn't be able to wield it unless your ideals are the exact same as Olierus. Stealing it is also not a valid option as to do so would like claiming Olierus as an entity all to oneself, which he would deny instantly considering how he sees himself and his status as a Divine Being who's existed for countless billions of millennia. Trivia User Karma calls him Oli.Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tragic Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Causality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Users Category:Order Users Category:Law Users Category:Space Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Aura Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Transmutation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Social Influencers